


Planning Your Future

by ecoman12



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecoman12/pseuds/ecoman12
Summary: Veronica Sawyer, you'll go to some college and marry a lawyer…





	

The boutique was something out of a fairytale. Pastel pinks and blues striped the walls, the shag white carpet soft underfoot. Warm sun filtered through little windows, making the room contentedly warm. Two woman stood amidst the piles of clothes, examining dresses. 

“Ugh, if there is one color I don't want, it's yellow.” One of the women, Heather Mcnamara, held a dress up in front of her, twisting it around against herself to see how it might fit. It was gorgeously built, the sloping collar and sleeves laced with rose designs. The only problem was the color, bright yellow like someone dehydrated had pissed all over it. 

“Don't you like yellow? That's all you wore in high school, yellow this yellow that.” The other, Heather Duke, held up another dress, cocktail style and red. “Oh, this is nice.” She held it against herself and swished the skirt back and forth. “Go for something more flirty?” 

The other Heather rolled her eyes. “Right, high school, over five years ago, and certainly not something I like to think back to.” She shook her head. “I think we’ve gone past flirty, Heather.” 

“Ah, yes.” Duke went into the closet and brought out a quite revealing dress. “Something lustful, then?” 

Mcnamara laughed this time, pulling the dress away from her friend and throwing it on the floor. “This is important, be serious!” 

Duke held up her hands in surrender. “Just trying to lighten the mood! You look really nervous, your hair is frizzing out.” 

“Well, of course I’m nervous.” Mcnamara went to look at more dresses, avoiding Duke’s face and thumbing through colorful fabrics with shaking fingers. 

“Didn't you two start dating in high school?” Duke suddenly asked, holding another dress, this one violently purple. 

Mcnamara laughed. “No! Definitely not then, though I suppose I thought about it a few times. It was when we both got accepted into Brown…” Her eyes unfocused as she remembered, seeing the memory in front of her, her trembling hands clutching a dress to her chest. “She took me to the park, sat me down on a bench, and we--” 

A finger was placed over her lips, stopping her words. “I don't need a full synopsis, thanks.” 

Mcnamara laughed anxiously , a bit too loudly. “Sorry, I'm just so nervous.” 

Duke looked at her, then finally, she sighed. “You can tell me a story if it will make you feel better. Not that one though, another one.” 

Mcnamara smiled gratefully. Telling a story would make her less nervous, remind herself why she really wanted to go through with this. “Alright, well. It was, um, after college graduation, we were walking the grounds…” 

\--

Heather held to Veronica’s arm, practically skipping next to her. It was late afternoon, the sun was low on the horizon but still shone bright through the leaves of the trees, like it knew it was only a matter of time before it disappeared completely, and it had to make the most of it’s last hours.

“So…” Veronica looked down at Heather, smiling. “How’s it feel to be a blood sucking parasite?” 

Heather looked up at her scornfully. “I am not a blood sucking parasite, I am a family lawyer.” Veronica laughed and shook her head. They walked in a comfortable silence, the blue sky above dimming more and more until it was finally dark, and the street lamps flickered on. Heather rested her head against Veronica’s arm. 

It was Heather who eventually broke the silence. “Tell me again why you majored in psychology?” 

Veronica pushed a frayed strand of her dark hair behind her ear. “I wanted to know what would drive someone like JD to murder, to trick someone else into murder, to want to blow up a school.” 

“Right.” Heather looked up at Veronica, looking concerned. Veronica wasn't looking back at her, she was staring in the distance, her eyes unfocused like she was remembering something. Veronica had been doing this more often than usual lately, maybe all the terrible things that had happened to them in high school were finally catching up to her, years after. “Veronica?” Heather shook her and the taller woman looked down at her, surprised, like she had forgotten where she was. 

“S-sorry.” Veronica held her aching head. “I'm just tired I guess.” Heather led her to a nearby bench and sat her down, grasping her hands tightly, tethering her to the earth. 

Would this be a good time? The small box weighed heavily all the sudden, waiting. Heather had to put her purse with it in it on the ground. She thought about where they would go after this, back to Sherwood? Hopefully not, somewhere else then? Heather wasn't certain, the only thing she was certain about was that, wherever she did end up going, she would want to be with Veronica. There was only one binding thing Heather could think of that would cement this dream. It was either now or never, she decided. 

Heather, affirmed by this resolve, stood up from the bench, pulling Veronica with her. Veronica looked at her, puzzled. 

“Veronica, I have something very important to ask you, and I need to get it out quickly so don't talk,” Heather said as Veronica opened her mouth to say something. Heather reached down into her purse and pulled out a small, rounded box, covered in black satin. Emblazoned on it elegantly in silver letters was the name ‘Mcnamara’. Veronica’s eyes widened. Heather popped it open, and in a soft red velvet fabric sat the most beautiful and most expensive looking ring Veronica had ever seen. It’s diamonds sparkled and shivered in the moonlight. 

“My father had it custom made, it would usually cost over a million dollars but, of course, I got it for free--” Heather cut herself off, she bragged when she was nervous.Veronica didn't look like she was listening to her. She looked shocked and was as still as a statue. 

Heather knelt down, not really feeling the concrete bite into her bare knee. The night was growing colder, but she didn't feel that either. All she could feel was the beating of her heart against her chest, the blood rushing in her ears, and all she could see was Veronica, staring down at her, unmoving. “Veronica Sawyer, I was just wondering, that maybe, if you want to, we could…um…get--get married.” Heather felt so vulnerable, which wasn't something she liked to feel. Despite this, she felt vulnerable a lot, especially after Heather Chandler had died. Except, she hadn't felt vulnerable, not since she started dating Veronica. This was the first time she felt this way with her. Heather had laid everything on the line, and all Veronica had to do was take it. 

Or knock it off balance, but Heather was hoping for the first. 

Veronica was still rather mannequin-like. “Uh, Veronica? Are you alright? I can't stay kneeling like this forever.” Veronica was finally knocked from her trance. She kneeled to meet Heather face to face and hugged her so tightly she thought her ribs would break. Heather let out a gasp of surprise, and said, a bit strangled, “I'll take that as a yes?” She felt Veronica nod against her neck. “Goodness, Veronica, are you crying?” Another nod. “Hey,” Heather said quietly, gently pulling herself to be an arm's length from Veronica. Heather held her cheek, which was wet with tears now. 

“I don't deserve you…” Veronica said quietly, closing her eyes and letting lose more tears that slid down her face and grazed Heather’s hand. 

“Don’t say that,” Heather replied softly, wiping some tears away with the pad of her thumb. 

“It’s true.” Veronica looked away, nuzzling her face into Heather’s hand. “I’m as bad as JD was, I killed Heather Chandler, I killed Kurt, you--you loved--”

“That’s the past, Veronica! I know it wasn’t your fault, we’ve talked about this!” Heather took the ring and slid it onto Veronica’s shaking finger. “The past is the past, it can’t be changed. The future is what matters, and I want my future to be with you.” Veronica still wouldn’t look at her, but she grasped Heather’s hands tightly. “I--I love you, Veronica. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Don’t forget that.”

Veronica laughed, it was a sad but reassuring sound. She looked at Heather finally. “I love you, too.” Heather smiled brightly and kissed her. Veronica returned it more quickly than Heather had expected, a small gasp bubbled from her lips. Heather soon pulled away. 

“Let's continue this at home?” she asked Veronica, feeling accomplished. 

“Mmm,” Veronica hummed rather unintelligibly, looking dazed. 

Heather pulled her up. “C’mon, you big oaf.” 

As they walked off hand in hand, Veronica mused, “I can't wait to tell Martha.”

“And I can't wait to tell Heather, she'll lose it.” 

\--

Duke held up the white dress they had finally picked. “Wow, you two are so sweet. I think I need an insulin shot.”

“Shut up, Heather.” Mcnamara took the dress from her started to put a protective bag over it. She set the dress on a hanger and laid it out in the back seat of her car.

“Ugh, don't say that, I'll get flashbacks,” Duke groaned, getting into the passenger's seat. 

“Sorry, Heather.” 

“Don't say that, either.” 

Mcnamara rolled her eyes and got in, turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. 

The two were silent most of the ride, until Duke finally spoke. “It's going to be hard, you know.”

“What’s gonna be hard?” Mcnamara suddenly honked the horn. “C’MON MOVE!” she shouted angrily at a driver ahead of her. 

“Well, gay marriage is illegal on a federal level in all states…” 

Mcnamara looked at her, blinking. “So? You gonna turn us in Ms. Policewoman?”

“Obviously not,” Duke said. “But I want you to know, I have connections--” 

“Yes, I do know.” 

“I know you're a lawyer, and you probably wouldn't even need my help, but if you ever do, don't hesitate to ask.” Duke rested her hand on Mcnamara’s shoulder. “I don't want some dusty old politicians coming after you, accusing you of sinning or some crap like that.” 

Mcnamara smiled warmly. “Thanks, Heather.” 

As they kept driving, Heather, the one getting married that Sunday in San Francisco, thought back, years back. She remembered when Heather Duke had convinced her to commit suicide, how terrible she had been. They had long since made amends--life was too short to hold grudges--and now they were close friends, actual friends, not like the lie they were in high school. 

Heather Mcnamara smiled as she turned the wheel. She was no longer nervous. She couldn't wait to see Veronica, couldn't wait to get married. She was ready, and she wouldn't let anyone stop her.


End file.
